


【GIVEN】日常小段子

by Harukiiiii



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiiiii/pseuds/Harukiiiii





	【GIVEN】日常小段子

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [GIVEN Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209510) by [Harukiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiiiii/pseuds/Harukiiiii)

(一) 挂科  
春树一进练习室，就向正在做准备的秋彦嚷嚷道：“秋彦，我的论文居然没过，快来安慰我！今天你请客，我要可丽饼！”  
秋彦：“同病相怜啊，我音乐史也挂了······艺术家名字不会拼······”  
春树：“那上山和真冬要请客，照顾一下难过的老年人。”  
秋彦：“我想吃牛肉盖饭。”  
上山进门道：“什么？要聚餐吗？”  
春树：“对对对！你和真冬请客，因为我和秋彦都挂科了。”  
上山：“那真是不巧，我英语也没及格······”  
秋彦：“就只剩下真冬来拯救我们了。”  
上山：“真冬上周刚买新的延时器，手头正紧呢。”  
春树：“那一人敲诈一瓶乌龙茶好了。”  
真冬：“我来晚了，今天留下来补习。期中数学挂科了。”  
春树：“所以现在怎么办？”  
秋彦：“抱头痛哭吧？”

(二) 一定是故意的  
上山家姐弟和他们可爱的男友们一起聚餐。  
立夏点单的时候，真冬刚好凑近帮立夏倒茶，于是立夏把菜单念串行了。  
弥生：“本来就不聪明，再加上恋爱脑就完蛋了吧。”  
立夏：“喂，就你还好意思说我恋爱脑！”  
弥生：“我怎么不好意思啦！”  
立夏：“每天睡前手舞足蹈地发短信的疯女人也不知道是谁！”  
弥生：“手舞足蹈算什么？上次哪条二哈被告白了之后激动得下楼跑圈啊？”  
立夏：“那······那又怎样，总比你隔天见面还花半个小时打扮要强！“  
弥生：“行啊，以后别来求着问我约会该穿哪件衣服！”  
立夏：“闭嘴，有本事别天天抱着矢岳送的外套睡觉！”  
弥生：“说得好像你没有把佐藤的歌词手稿放在枕头底下一样！”

(三) 云  
傍晚，真冬和上山一起朝练习室走去。  
真冬：“上山，你看那边的云像不像小兔子？“  
上山：“啊？兔子吗？“  
真冬：“嗯。俯视的角度，不是侧面看。  
上山：“我觉得像炒面面包。”  
真冬：“那个像大福哦。”  
上山：“嗯，形状很像。”  
真冬：“而且外皮比较透明，颜色像草莓味的。”  
上山：“红豆的也可以。”  
真冬：“那边的像两朵背对着的水仙。”  
上山：“对不起，我想到的是放屁的刺猬。“

(四) 同人  
春树在笔记本前抱着脑袋，对着秋彦崩溃大叫：“是谁？谁？谁写的我们俩的同人文？”  
“虽然说人气对乐队来说很重要，但是被这种方式吸引来的关注也太尴尬了吧！”  
“你看看这个转发量，现在的人整天都在想些什么啊！”  
“而且人设也很羞耻啊，为什么我是人见人爱的天才美少年啊？你是老实巴交的傻大个保镖？什么啦？”  
“等等！“  
“等一下······”  
“等一下······”  
“秋彦，这是不是你的小号来着？”

(五) BDSM  
“你这个肮脏的下贱东西！”春树手中的鞭子抽了下去。  
“喂！喂！你认真一点，别笑啦！”  
秋彦反而立马笑出了声，要不是双手被拷在身后，他已经滚成一团了。  
“行吧。”春树解开了秋彦的手铐，终于也没绷住一起傻呵呵地大笑起来。  
“怎么样，还做吗？”  
“废话。”


End file.
